


I'm Fine

by TheBookishSoul



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Night Court - Freeform, Spring Court, Tamlin is a tool, Wings, feysand, hybern chains, let me break your heart, rhysand dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookishSoul/pseuds/TheBookishSoul
Summary: Feyre has a nightmare.





	

Feyre was back at Spring.Rhysand was also there tied up in those blue Hybern chains, his wings splayed out.Luicen was holding Feyre preventing her from getting to Rhys.Tears streamed down Feyre’s eyes.

“Please”, she whispered.

Tamlin cracked the whip again and Rhys let out a low whimper.He wasn’t healing due to the damned chains, he looked pale due to the loss of blood and they still hadn’t touched his wings which worried Feyre the most.

“Look at that, the most powerful High Lord looking so lifeless,” Tamlin laughed.

Feyre growled and snapped,”Don’t you dare insult him, he’s twice the man you’ll ever be.”

Tamlin tsked and grabbed Feyre’s chin, jerked it up saying,”Feyre,I thought you were different but you’re just a _whore_ like him.”

Rhys growled at him, baring his teeth saying,”Don’t call her that or I swear I’ll kill you.” Tamlin whipped his head towards him.

“You are in no state to threaten me, Rhysand,” Tamlin snarled.

Then Tamlin suddenly took out a dagger and Feyre knew what he was about to do.

“No,”she whispered. Screams resonated the prison room.

Feyre was sobbing now and struggled against Lucien.She stare as Tamlin cut off wings.He had a gruesome expression on his face.As Tamlin finished off with the first wing, he moved to the next saying,”Your mother and sister screamed the exact same way.”

Tamlin cackled.When he finished, Rhys looked pale- Luicen finally let go of Feyre and she ran to Rhys. She grabbed his face in her hands.

“Rhys,” she sobbed

She could fell his life leaving through the bond and the power of the night court shift to her.

“Feyre darling,I want you to know that I will love you always,” Rhys said

Tamlin and Lucien left them in the cell locking the door.They were left alone in the darkness with no means of communication to the inner circle.Feyre cut her wrist from the dragger which Tamlin cut of his wings and tried giving him her blood but he didn’t accept.She couldn’t live without him.She pointed the dragger towards her chest and plunged it into her heart.

* * *

Rhysand heard the love of his life whimper. He sat up quickly and started shaking her.

“Wake up darling,it’s not real,” Rhys said desperately.

Feyre sat up, adjusting to her surrounding before pushing over the covers, rushing to the bathroom.Rhys rushed in after her, holding her hair as she threw up in the porcelain bowl.After she was done she flushed the contents and sat down on bathroom floor the cream tiles were cool against her hot skin.Rhys kneeled beside her, giving her a towel and a cup of water to rinse her mouth.Rhys helped her get up and walk to the vanity.After Feyre brushed her teeth,Rhys carried her back to bed.Feyre buried her head into Rhys’s chest, sobbing hysterically.

“Darling,what’s wrong,”he asked desperately, stroking her hair.

“I…thought…,” Feyre couldn’t talk.Not in this state.

“You can tell me anything,Love,” Rhys lovingly said.

And so she sobbed out the nightmare to Rhys,Rhys listened to every word while stroking her hair.

“Then I killed myself,” Feyre said calming down.

“My beautiful mate, the war’s over and Amarantha is also gone- I’m fine,”Rhys said putting her hand over his heart.

Feyre was quiet.

Rhys cupped her face saying,”My Queen, we had that conversation before the war, if I died you were allowed to be happy and even find love again, if it was possible and vice versa.”

Feyre’s lip quivered. Feyre looked at Rhys’s wing before stroking it. Rhys let out a low moan as she did that.

“I love you,Rhys,” Feyre said smiling.

Rhys giving her a sweet kiss saying,”I love you too, Darling and don’t worry I’m fine.”

_“Will you stay awake and talk to me,”_ Feyre said through the bond.

“Anything thing for you,Feyre,” Rhys said.

They talked until the sun came over the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr.  
> feysand17


End file.
